


Dancing Queen

by Ivealwayswantedtousethatspell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, I Wrote This While Listening To Disney Music, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivealwayswantedtousethatspell/pseuds/Ivealwayswantedtousethatspell
Summary: It’s Sirius’ 17th birthday and Dancing Queen is top of the charts.Now Remus really regrets introducing his boyfriend to ABBA, but Lily has never laughed so much in her life.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I don’t even know what this is, I just thought it was funny.  
> This is based on an Instagram post which was taken from somewhere else but I’m not sure where. It may have been created by someone called Jillylicious, but it might not. Either way, it’s here now and it’s here to stay.  
> All credits to JK as the creator and owner of ‘Harry Potter’ and ABBA as the writers of ‘Dancing Queen’.
> 
> Hope you get as many laughs out of this as I did and as Lily would have :D

“No way in hell am I wearing that James.”

“Come on Moony, it’s his seventeenth birthday. It’s important!”

“I said no way in hell! There is nothing I regret more in this moment than introducing you two to ABBA. This is not a good outfit. It’s a spandex jumpsuit!”

“And it has frills.”

“That’s not a good thing, Peter!”

“At least yours is blue, mines pink.” grumbled Peter.

“It’s sparkly! I don’t do sparkles; I do warm jumpers and slippers.”

“I know Moons,” soothed James, “But it’s just this once.”

“Yes, just this once, IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL. I don’t care how you guys publicly humiliate yourselves; I will not be joining you.”

“ _Please_ Moony. If you do it, he’ll love you forever.” Pleaded James.

“He already loves me forever, he’s my boyfriend.” Remus crossed his arms defiantly.

“And you still won’t embarrass yourself for him?”

“Not in front of the WHOLE SCHOOL, no!”

James pouted, then changed tactic, “But this shade of blue, it goes with your, urm – skin tone.”

Remus couldn’t help but let out a snort, “Like you know anything about skin tone. If you did, you’d know that the purple would suit Padfoot the best, even though he’s not wearing one - even though it’s him who’s supposed to be ‘enjoying it’.”

He glared at James, who retorted, “Well then it wouldn’t be a surprise would it?”

Remus ignored him, “You would wear green, because it would pop with your hair colour, I would wear pink – not that I am going to – and Wormtail would wear the blue.”

“But green doesn’t go as well with pink does it? Purple, pink and blue go together nicely.”

“It DOESN’T MATTER either way, because it’s NOT HAPPENING.”

“Humph, Peter, what blackmail do we have on Moony?”

The teenager tilted his head in thought, “Well, we are going to have this on him, if he agrees to it.”

“That’s great Wormtail, really encouraging Moons along.” Replied James sarcastically, “Anything that’s actually happened yet?”

“How about the time he admitted he had a crush on Snivellus when he first met him?”

“PERFECT. Moony, if you do not do this with us – for your _boyfriend_ – I will tell everyone that you have a crush on Snivellus.”

“First of all Prongs, I _had_ a crush on Snape, _seven_ years ago. And secondly, that was before he started acting like a jerk, no-one will believe you.”

“How often do I lie, Moony?”

Remus snorted, “Well accounting for parents, professors and occasional random strangers, pretty often I’d say.”

“Therefore, you’re saying I have sufficient talent to maybe, I don’t know, make everyone believe something that isn’t true?” asked James innocently.

Remus sighed dramatically, knowing that he had lost, “I suppose.”

“So… will you join us?”

“I don’t have a lot of choice, do I?”

“Nope.” James grinned happily, “Let’s get planning!”

_One week later:_

“Are you ready?” James hissed in the ear of Remus, who was looking a little green – which might have been from the prospect of what they were about to do or the fact that his blood was being cut off by the spandex, he didn’t know which.

It was normal Wednesday - or it would have been if it weren’t one Sirius Black’s seventeenth birthday – and everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast, not expecting anything in particular to happen.

They were certainly not expecting the chaos of three seventh years climbing up on the Gryffindor table and shedding their robes to reveal tight spandex suits underneath in bright colours that looked ridiculous even to the muggle-raised among them.

James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew up to something again, there was nothing new there. In fact, the only thing that was particularly unusual about this was that Sirius wasn’t also up there with them.

Lilly Evans was distracted from her breakfast by her boyfriend climbing up on the table, nearly knocking over her goblet - pulling a bright red Remus and shaking Peter with him - a huge grin on his face.

She gave up with being annoyed before she properly got started, instead opting to let out a sigh and pull a camera from her bag.

If they were going to do something stupid, then she definitely wanted the evidence.

Her jaw dropped when they started to pull of their robes, only for her to double up in fits of laughter moments later when she saw what was underneath. ABBA style skin-tight spandex, very ‘in’ at the moment.

And very ridiculous.

James stood in the middle, dressed in bright purple with ruffles, facing Sirius and began to bang out a beat with his foot on the table, then hum a tune.

Peter, whose face was a pink as his sparkly outfit, was cowering behind his friend but he began to join in a little after a few seconds. Which left on Remus, who rolled his eyes and seemed to resign himself to his fate as James opened his mouth to sing.

“Ooh,  
You can dance,  
You can jive,  
Having the time of your life.”

Pretty soon, the other two began to join it, albeit a little less enthusiastically, and Sirius let out a gasp of hyperbolic happiness, bringing his hands to his heart as he swayed to the beat and wiped tears from his eyes.

“Ooh, see that girl,  
Watch that scene,  
Digging the dancing queen.”

James got down on his knees and began to sing into a spoon while Remus and Peter swayed in the background.

“Friday night and the lights are low,  
Looking out for a place to go,  
Where they play the right music,  
Getting in the swing,  
You come to look for a king,  
Anybody could be that guy,  
Night is young and the music's high,  
With a bit of rock music,  
Everything is fine,  
You're in the mood for a dance,  
And when you get the chance.”

He stood up again and the three sung the chorus, spoon/microphone in one hand and throwing the other around in a kind of choreographed dance as they stomped their feet on the table.

The hall was beginning to come out of shock, some people (namely Lilly, who could barely hold the camera straight) were doubled over in laughter - with tears streaming down their faces, including most of the Professors - many were smiling at their antics and swaying to the only just existent beat and some were looking on in horror.

Remus began to get into his stride as the next verse came around, and he knelt by Sirius, holding his by his tie as he sung in his face.

“You're a teaser, you turn 'em on,  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone,  
Looking out for another,  
Anyone will do,  
You're in the mood for a dance,  
And when you get the chance.”

Sirius was gaping as Remus stood up again and pulled him onto the table with them. Throwing the (very) little dignity he had left to the wind, he sang along to the final chorus at the top of his lungs, showing off atrocious moves as he did so.

“You are the dancing queen,  
Young and sweet,  
Only seventeen,  
Dancing queen,  
Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah,  
You can dance,  
You can jive,  
Having the time of your life,  
Ooh, see that girl,  
Watch that scene,  
Digging the dancing queen.”

The four of them repeated the chorus as they danced and jumped the length of the Great Hall, tying their ties around their heads and finishing in poses at the front where Lilly, tears of laughter still streaming down her face, took as many pictures as she could before collapsing in a breathless heap.

When she finally got her breath, Peter and Remus had fled, leaving only Sirius and James to pose for more pictures, sending her into fresh peals of laughter.

A little while later, she left the Great Hall and came face to face with Remus, who was beetroot red despite being dressed back in his school robes.

“I bet you regret introducing them to ABBA now, don’t you?”

Remus just groaned and buried his head in his hands, ignoring the laughter that promised someone had _a lot_ of blackmail material on him.

_Twenty-one years later:_

The war had been over for six months, and the pieces were slowly, steadily, being picked up and put back together.

It was a long process, a hard process, but Minerva McGonagall knew exactly what to do on what would have been Sirius’ thirty-eighth birthday so that the stress wouldn’t become overwhelming.

A little while later, Harry responded to her summons through the floo and she ushered him over to Dumbledore’s beautiful pensive where they entered a memory of carefree times.

Ten minutes passed, and the pair emerged, clutching each other in fits of laughter, tearing running down their cheeks.

“My boys.” Minerva choked, “My boys.”


End file.
